Sweet choclate Kiss
by Final Death
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are in an intense battle over...chocolate? HitsuMatsu pairing. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new fic

**A/N: A new fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters.**

**Sweet chocolate Kiss.**

The sound of metal could be heard clashing through the whole Tenth Division. Surprisingly the sound was coming from the main office of the division or rather to be more specific, the sounds where coming from Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto move out of my way!" Hitsugaya said as he pushed her a little bit backwards and a little bit closer to his goal.

"No, Taichou! You said we would share them!" Matsumoto shouted back at her captain as she tried her best to hold him back.

"Well I changed my mind! Now move that's an order Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted as he pushed her even more.

"That's not fair Taichou, using your position to get the last one." Matsumoto said putting on the best pout she could to try and stop her crazy taichou.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted out loudly as he gritted his teeth and gave one last hard push.

"Taichou" Matsumoto practically sang out as he pushed a little to hard and knocked her back and fell face first into her luscious breasts.

Hitsugaya lifted his head from the beautiful mounds that where pure Matsumoto and grinned as he jumped of her. He leapt through the air and grabbed a small golden wrapped object.

"Taaaichooouu!" Matsumoto whined out as he held the golden object to face her. He slowly started to unwrap the object stressing every movement in front of Matsumoto.

"Taichou…please it's the last one" Matsumoto said with the most pleading and cute voice she could pull.

Hitsugaya grinned at her and opened it completely letting the chocolate aroma free to invade his as well as Matsumoto's noses. He lifted it to his mouth and was just about put it in when Matsumoto shouted.

"One month's paperwork!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen in disbelief when the words left her mouth. His hand stopped just before his mouth.

"W-w-what d-did you j-just say?" He asked in complete disbelief.

"I'll do a whooole month's paperwork if you give me that last chocolate." Matsumoto said with a serious and determined look on her face as she stressed the 'whole' part of her sentence.

Yep it was true, Matsumoto Rangiku the number one most lazy Shinigami in Soul Society was willing to do a whole month's paperwork for a small piece of chocolate, but this was no ordinary chocolate this was the absolute best chocolate in the world.

This had all started three weeks ago. It was the day before Hitsugaya and Matsumoto where going to return to the Soul Society from the living world. Orihime had bought them each a small golden wrapped chocolate as a going away gift. Matsumoto immediately put the whole chocolate in her mouth, being the complete chocoholic that she was.

Hitsugaya on the other hand refused to even touch the golden wrapped ball, stating that eating candy was only for immature childish people like Matsumoto. Matsumoto was too caught up in heaven to hear anything except the fact that he wasn't going to eat it.

Matsumoto frowned and took the chocolate and unwrapped it before trying to force it into her stubborn taichou's mouth. Hitsugaya refused to eat any of it and pushed Matsumoto away. Matsumoto showing that she could be just as stubborn as her taichou continued in her assault on the young captain until the unspeakable happened.

The chocolate got crushed between her fingers and a small amount of the gooey chocolate dripped off her fingers and landed right into Hitsugaya's open mouth. Hitsugaya's eyes shot open the second the chocolate hit his tongue. With out even thinking he grabbed Matsumoto's hand and stuck her three chocolate covered fingers in his mouth.

Now it was Matsumoto's turn to grow wide eyed at her taichou as well as blush slightly as Hitsugaya sucked the chocolaty goodness of her fingers. She looked at him and could see he didn't really know what he was doing. His eyes where closed and his breathing had slowed, but his tongue was desperately licking in between her fingers savouring every drop of the delicious chocolate.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Matsumoto asked with a slight tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

Hitsugaya eyes opened and he looked at her with a confused look. Matsumoto looked down at her fingers that where still in his mouth, his eyes followed her before widening in complete shock as he realised what exactly he was doing. He immediately pulled Matsumoto's hand out of his mouth and looked away from Matsumoto, but unfortunately his eyes landed on a very red very shocked Orihime.

"Oh Hitsugaya-taichou…I had no idea you felt that way about me!" Matsumoto squealed as she jumped into his lap and gave him one of her famous death hugs.

Hitsugaya for the first time in his life was grateful to his fuku-taichou for her inappropriate hugs. Now neither of them would be able to see the blood red blush that was covering his cheeks.

Later that night while Orihime had been asleep the two Shinigami went out to get some more of the wonderful chocolate by any means necessary, and that included stealing it if they had to.

They had luckily got there hands on the gift of the gods and secretly snuck it back to Soul Society. They had agreed to share the chocolates fifty-fifty, but after three weeks of sharing them and only having one a day a problem arouse. There was only one golden wrapped chocolate left.

And this takes us to the current situation.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Matsumoto…his fuku-taichou…his Matsumoto was offering to do whole months paperwork for the last of there delicious chocolate.

"Please Taichou I need the last one." Matsumoto pleaded as she made her way over to the young captain. Hitsugaya had no idea what to do he usually would give anything to get his lazy fuku-taichou to work, but this was one thing he didn't know if he could do.

He looked into her pleading eyes, he was torn between the two Matsumoto or the last of his chocolate wanders.

"Matsumoto…I-I'm sorry"

The words had barely left his mouth before he put the sweet chocolate into his mouth. Matsumoto's eyes widened when she saw the object of her desire disappear into his mouth. Without thinking about it she leaned in and kissed Hitsugaya. Her tongue shot into his mouth and immediately started licking up all the delicious chocolate in his mouth.

Hitsugaya stood there in complete shock as Matsumoto's tongue moved around in his mouth taking as much chocolate into her own mouth as possible. Her tongue came into contact with a much larger amount of chocolate on the tip of his tongue and immediately tried to take it.

Hitsugaya finally recovered from the initial shock that the kiss had caused and defended his share of the chocolate. There tongues met in a fearsome battle as well as a beautiful dance as they both tried to get the last of the gooey substance.

Matsumoto unconsciously pulled Hitsugaya into her when she felt him respond to the kiss she had given him, but still fought on against his now dominating tongue.

Finally after a long passionate battle the two pulled apart both panting slightly.

"See sharing isn't that bad" Matsumoto said with a small smile.

Hitsugaya looked at her with half lidded eyes and moved forward before sticking his tongue out and licking a small blotch of chocolate that had remained on her bottom lip. Matsumoto smiled broadly after he licked her and pulled him into her bountiful breasts for another one of her trademark hugs.

Hitsugaya just smiled into her bountiful breasts and licked his in lips savouring the new taste that had captured his heart.

The wonderful taste that was Matsumoto.

**A/N: Well that's was really short. It seemed longer when the idea popped into my head. Well anyway there will be more so keep an eye out for it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

"T-taichou…we c-can't" Matsumoto breathed out as her young captain continued to lay soft kisses down her neck.

"Why not? Don't you want me?" Hitsugaya hissed into her ear before taking her lobe between his teeth and nibbling gently.

"I-I do Taichou, but…what if someone walks in?" Matsumoto managed to get out before gasping when his hand found its way to the front of her robe.

"T-taichou…we…we shouldn't." Matsumoto protested.

He smirked evilly and Matsumoto instantly knew he wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. He looked at her before dropping his head and licking all the way from her jaw to her voluptuous breasts. He stopped and looked at her again before pressing his lips against hers in a forceful kiss.

Matsumoto squirmed when she felt his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She used all her strength to keep the invading object from gaining access, but he forced it in anyway. He immediately started to explore her mouth, tasting her. Matsumoto felt his hand firmly grope her breast and the shock caused her to panic and push him away from her.

Hitsugaya held her tightly as he fell to the ground, pulling her with him. When he hit the ground he was welcomed by the hard floor as well as Matsumoto's huge soft breasts. He rolled them over and looked down into her beautiful eyes and smirked again. Matsumoto looked away with a slight blush after he looked at her, but immediately turned her head back when she felt him push his hand under her robes and directly onto her soft mound.

Hitsugaya heard her gasp when his hand made contact with her breast and smiled wickedly. He raised his rietsu a little, letting the ice aura surround his hand as he started to message her breast. He felt her nipple instantly harden under his hand and smirked again before attacking her neck and ear again.

He could feel her breath quicken when he lightly trailed a pattern along her neck as well as softly pinch her nipples. He stopped all of his activities and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me you want me, Matsumoto?" He said looking down at her.

"I want you Taichou!" Matsumoto practically screamed before his lips met hers in a hard long kiss.

Hitsugaya would never admit it, but he loved it when she called him taichou, but when her voice was dry and filled with lust it only turned him on more.

He kissed her like never before, taking in ever small detail of her and storing them away deep in his mind. His hand didn't stay idle and started to violently squeeze her breast with more and more force with every squeeze. Matsumoto was moaning loudly into his mouth and he knew she was enjoying.

He broke away from the kiss and started moving his head lower. He stated at her ear and moved lower and lower, along her neck, across her collarbone and finally to the beautiful valley between her breasts. He looked at her for a second before he ripped her robes open.

Time seemed to freeze as his hand pulled the fabric apart. Pieces of clothe flying loosely around her before settling on the floor. Matsumoto went wide eyed as she watched her captain pull her robes apart. She felt the cold air hit her exposed breasts. Reflexively her arms came up and covered her tits from Hitsugaya's prying eyes, but they too soon found themselves securely pinned down over her head.

Hitsugaya watched in complete fascination how her breasts bounce gently up and down before swaying from side to side before settling. He loved her breasts and thanked god every time he was engulfed by them. If it didn't almost kill him he knows he could surely stay like that for ever.

He slowly lowered his face towards her breasts, his lips inching closer and closer to her erect nipple. He could see his misty breath running over her skin. The frigid cold sending shivers down Matsumoto's body and causing feint goose bumps to form all over her exposed breasts.

His tongue left his mouth, stretching as far as it would allow before finally touching the tip of Matsumoto's erect nub. She screamed out when his ice cold tongue touched her. The anticipation was killing her and when the wet, almost frozen tip touched her it sent shock waves of pleasure through her lust filled body.

Hitsugaya looked up at her flushed face. Her eyes where tightly shut and her mouth was open wide. He could see what seemed to be drool running out of the corner of her mouth. He looked at her raising chest and smirked, knowing full well that she wanted…no needed more…more of him.

With out further thought on the matter he immediately engulfed her hard nipple again, sucking gently on it before flicking it around with his tongue.

"T-Taichou…oh taichou Yess!"

He loved it when she called him that. He continued to play with her full breasts. One hand groping the one while he flicked, licked and sucked on the nipple of the other one.

'Tai…chou…" Matsumoto moaned out.

"Taichou. Taichou…Taichou. Taichou!"

The sudden screamed pulled Hitsugaya away from Matsumoto's beautiful breasts and straight into her eyes.

He blinked a few times and was slightly confused.

He was in his chair in front of hundreds of forms of paperwork and on the other side of his desk Matsumoto was standing looking down at him with a confused look on her face. He looked down at the smudge ink on the paperwork and then straight up into Matsumoto's huge breasts that where practically hanging out of her robes and it finally hit him.

"Taichou…are you okay? You where moaning out in your sleep and drooling all over the paperwork." Matsumoto said in a voice that clearly stated 'I know what you where dreaming about.'

Hitsugaya snapped out of his lips induced haze and looked up into Matsumoto's eyes. He tried to say something, but his mind kept replying his fantasy over and over again.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her for a second before replying. "I'm fine."

Matsumoto giggled lightly and smiled before making her way around his desk before she was behind him. She lept onto him, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her breasts straight against his back.

"Hmm…you weren't dreaming about me where you?" She asked with an innocent yet sly voice.

Hitsugaya whole body flexed as the words made there way through his mind.

"O-Of course not!" he shouted while trying to free himself from her grip.

Matsumoto laughed lightly again before she kissed him on the neck, causing the young captain to freeze in his spot. She kissed him for a few seconds before gently suckling on his neck. Hitsugaya moved his head slightly giving her better access as she continued her treatment.

He groaned as he felt her move away from his neck, but soon settled down as he felt her lips gently brush against his earlobe.

"Ne Taichou? If you weren't dreaming about me then why did you say my name?"

Hitsugaya shivered as her warm breath ran over his ear before finally realising what she had said.

"Matsumoto! That paperwork isn't going to finish itself." Hitsugaya said before getting up and walking out the door.

"But…Taichou!" Matsumoto moaned as she looked over to the huge tower of paperwork that covered most of her desk.

"Have it done before I get back!" He shouted before closing the door.

Matsumoto made her way over to the huge stack of paperwork and took the first page. She looked at the page for a while before her mind started to wander.

_Hitsugaya Taichou..._

**(With Hitsugaya)**

_What's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about her. It's not like I think about her all the time it's just…arrrghh! What is wrong with me thinking about her all the time is driving me crazy. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't work, I can't even think without it ending up being about her. OH my God I do think about her all the time. But it's not like it's my fault…she came onto me. Always suffocating me with those, those abominations! It can't be natural for them to be so big, but there so beautiful and her lips…oh how I love the taste of her lips, I could get lost in her lips as well as her…_

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" The sweet of captain Unohana came pulling the young Shinigami from his thoughts.

"Ah…huh? Um…" Hitsugaya for the life for him couldn't think of one thing to say.

"I assume you're here to see Hinamori-san?" Unohana said looking down at the young Shinigami.

"Ah…yes" Hitsugaya said.

Unohana smiled at him before leaving him alone in front of Hinamori's room.

Hitsugaya opened the door and looked at the woman he had given his heart to a long time ago. He walked up to her sleeping form and sat down. It had been over a week since her had visited her. She was doing much better now and could even stand and walk, but was still confined to bed rest by captain Unohana.

Hitsugaya looked down at her hand before speaking, "Momo…I-I think I'm in love with…"

He looked up at her face; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He sighed and looked down again before finishing his sentence.

"…Matsumoto."

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. These are turning out to be rather short. Anyway will update soon, got a lot planned for this story.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to update all of my stories as soon as I can, but it is taking time

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to update all of my stories as soon as I can, but it is taking time. I will update three fanfics within this week and that's a promise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Matsumoto quickly snuck another glance at Hitsugaya; he seamed trouble, tired and all other forms of miserable. It broke her heart to seem like that, she felt like running up to him and hugging him as hard as she could, but she knew he hated that, he would never understand why she did what she did, he would never understand how she felt about him.

Hitsugaya sighed as he placed another piece of paper to his already overflowing stack of papers. Matsumoto winced as she saw him lying with his head in his hands; she hated seeing him like this. She knew he was in pain, not physical pain but emotional pain and it caused her pain knowing why. He had visited Hinamori earlier that morning and if that wasn't enough she hadn't done the paperwork he had ordered her to do before he left.

Matsumoto cringed as her mind flashed what had happened when he had returned. She hadn't done a single sheet since he left, but it wasn't her fault…it was his. Since the kiss she had been all she had thought about, at the moment it was just another way to tease him, oh how she loved to tease him.

_How was I supposed to know that he was such a good kisser, I mean honestly he's just a kid and I only did it to see him get all angry and embarrassed…he's so cute when's he's angry. Wait I'm thinking about him again. Yes…it's his fault for doing this to me. How can he honestly expect me to work if I can't get him out of my mind? I mean really what's so great about him anyway…except maybe for those beautiful eyes and his beautiful snow white hair and his serious face and that perfectly sculpted body. Hmmm what I could do with that…_

"Matsumoto!"

"Huh? What…what is it taichou?"

"You still haven't started your paperwork and I bet…" the rest of the scolding was block from her mind as she looked at him. The way his eyebrows furrowed, the small gestures he made with his hands and the way he looked down at her in that dominating possessive way as if he was about to spank her at any minute.

_No, no naughty Matsumoto stop thinking such dirty thoughts, this is Toushiro I'm thinking about…he would never do that he doesn't see me like that he's in love with Hinamori not me. But then why did he say my name this morning, I know he did…and her skin was still covered in goosebumps by the tone of his voice._

"Are you listening to me Matsumoto!?" Hitsugaya shouted trying to get the message through to his mindless fuku-taichou.

"Yes taichou I'll do aallll the paperwork" Matsumoto answered emphasising the word 'all'.

Hitsugaya looked at her for a second he knew she most probably hadn't heard a single word he had saidsince the word 'paperwork' left his mouth, but that was Matsumoto he was used to it plus the way she was looking at him while he was scolding her made it worth the effort.

"Just have it done by tomorrow…goodnight Matsumoto."

Matsumoto nodded and started working on her first piece of paperwork for the day until she was sure he was gone. She leant back in her chair and let out a long sigh of relief she couldn't get her mind of her workaholic taichou.

"Well I guess I need something to help me with the paperwork." Matsumoto grinned evilly as she opened a secret drawer and pulled out a few bottles of high quality sake.

(Next morning)

Matsumoto eyes slowly opened taking in her surroundings, something was wrong, she couldn't explain it, but something was seriously wrong. She sat up and looked around. The floor was covered in a few bottles of sake, she was on the couch, Hitsugaya hadn't come in yet and her desk was filled with paperwork…paperwork. She shot up she hadn't done the paperwork, not that she was going to do all f it, but she always did a few pages and then made up some good excuse why she couldn't do it, but now she hadn't done any of it. If Hitsugaya came in now and found out she hadn't done any of the paperwork he would be furious.

She quickly got up and made her way to her desk, but it was to late as se sat down Hitsugaya walked in and the look on his face told her he wasn't in the mood for excuses.

"Morning taichou!" Matsumoto sang out in a nervous voice hoping that he wouldn't check on her paperwork.

"Matsumoto I hope for your sake that all the paperwork is finished." Matsumoto gulped, why did he have to ask her that.

"O-of course taichou." Matsumoto laughed nervously.

"Good bring it here, if even one piece of paperwork isn't perfectly done…I'll demote you." Matsumoto could tell he was serious and she was beginning to panic.

"Ah come on Taichou it's so early in the morning. I got an idea how about…"

"Now Matsumoto!" his voice was loud and full of anger and Matsumoto knew she needed to think quickly. She picked up the stack of papers and made her way to his desk. She looked at him and saw he was looking down at his own paperwork.

Now, Matsumoto thought as she 'accidentally' dropped the paperwork, but the second the left her hand they where in the hands of her angry little taichou. Matsumoto's eyes widened he had them, her job as fuku-taichou of the tenth division was gone. He would demote her and what was worse she wouldn't be able to be by his side anymore.

(Hitsugaya's pov)

She was panicking and he was loving every moment of it, he knew she hadn't done any of her paperwork, how could she when he had done it all already. He had found her fast asleep on the couch when he had come to check on her the night before and as expected she hadn't done a single sheet of paperwork. He had planned on waking her and making her do them all even if it took her all night, but she looked so peaceful he couldn't do it.

He was in love with her and nothing could change that if only he could muster up the strength to tell her. But he knew he couldn't tell her, what would she think. He was her captain and she was his subordinate, they had been together for such a long time and it had taken him all these years to finally realise how he really felt about her.

He could see her panic as she mumbled incoherent words, trying everything in her power to stop him from finding out that she hadn't done her paperwork, but her next answer would be the turning point of there relationship. If it was for the better or worse.

"Matsumoto…I'm highly disappointed in you, not only have you not done any of you're paperwork, you lied to me and above all tried to deceive me so you wouldn't get demoted." Hitsugaya spoke with as much serious and composure as he could. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't take it anymore he loved her and he wanted her to love him to.

"Taichou I'm sorry please don't demote me I-"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"I don't want to leave-…I don't want to lose my position, I worked really hard to get please taichou." Hitsugaya sighed that's not what he wanted to hear, the next question would decided if he ever told her or not.

"Matsumoto, I can't take this anymore, your always sleeping and drinking and never do any of your paperwork leaving me to do it all…I'm sorry Matsumoto I can't work like this anymore."

"Taichou please!" her eyes where starting to tear up and Hitsugaya could feel his heart break a little more with every second that passed, but he needed to be strong today was the day he put his it all, his career, his life and his heart on the line.

"Matsumoto, I'm giving you the choice either you get transferred to another division where you'll keep your position as a fuku-taichou or you can stay in _my_ division and be demoted to third seat."

Matsumoto looked at him for less than a second before she answered, " I'll stay, I'll become the third seat, just don't send me to another division, I don't want to leave…" her sentence stopped in her throat. She couldn't say anymore she wasn't a fool she wouldn't allow him to know, she couldn't be hurt like that again not after what had happened with Gin.

She looked up at Hitsugaya and even through her teary eyes could see him smiling.

Hitsugaya was shocked yet happy…beyond happy he couldn't ever remember feeling like this in his whole life, he couldn't believe how easy it had been for her to choose him over her position.

"Matsumoto I love you."

A/N: That's it for now; I know it's a short chapter. Anyway as I said I'll update at least three stories this week so check them out.

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapters up!**

**Chapter 4**

Hitsugaya stood quietly in front of Matsumoto; his whole body shook as he looked at her face. He didn't know what to feel. He should have expected this. There was no way this could have ended positively, this was Matsumoto after all, but still he had hoped…hoped for once for something different.

He let out a deep sigh and opened his mouth, but found that he was at a lost for words. His feelings for his vice-captain had caused so much trouble for him over the last few days, but now he didn't even know what to say in a situation like this.

What's wrong with me? I've worked with her for years and never had I had a problem like this. This should be simple…easy. I should just be able to say something. I'm the child prodigy for god sake and here I am looking like a complete fool, just because of this feeling…this indescribable feeling. How on earth did I manage to fall for her? My incompetent vice-captain of all people. She never completes her work; she's always sleeping, she guzzles down sake and parties till the early hours of the morning, she's always interrupting me when I'm doing my paperwork and worst off all she's forever giving me those death hugs. Well it's not all bad, I mean at least she doesn't disturb me when I fall asleep on the couch and she does help with the paperwork when we fall behind even if I have to bribe her or possibly threaten her precious sake and even though I will never admit it she does make me rather happy and it does cheer me up when I'm feeling depressed and I can trust her more than almost anyone else and she's always got my back in battle and I rather do like those suffocating hugs and then there's that smile…a smile that makes me forget all my troubles and her gorgeous eyes and bubbly personality and…I love her.

By now a huge smile covered the young captains face as he looked at his vice captain, her angelic features standing out even more than usual as he watched her. Her eye half lidded as if she was in a daze, her head slightly tilted to the side, everything about her was beautiful.

He was her captain and that meant that he was responsible for her and it was his job to keep her happy and if she didn't love him, he would deal with it. He always did, but if she felt the same even if only a little then it would be utter heaven.

Taking a deep breath and putting on his most serious captain face he could he got prepared to do what he as her captain and man in love always did in this position.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Almost instantly her beautiful blue orbs shot open and a huge smile spread over her face.

"Taichou!" Her voice was higher pitched than usual, but still he detected something different in it something that contained a deeper meaning than what he had heard before.

Over and over she chanted that phrase, 'taichou…taichou…taichou' each one sounding different from the last each one just a little softer than the last, until the chant become nothing more than a single tear filled word that echoed through the depths of his soul.

So soft and sweet, angelic and loving that was what he heard…her. It was her voice nothing else in the world compared to it, it was purely her and the tears he felt against his cheek told him how she felt or at least how he hoped she felt.

His voice had dropped to a soft whisper as he cradled her in his arms, "Matsumoto…I love you. Over the last few days I have come to realise that my feelings for you have far exceeded those of a captain and his vice captain, but I couldn't take it anymore…I needed to tell you."

Her breathing was heavy as she finally looked him in the face, her cheeks wet from the freshly shed tears. She had felt something different towards her captain; something she didn't want to believe was love, but it was and now that he had finally told her she too could tell him how she felt in return. The feelings that had been overwhelming her over these last period of time.

"I knew you'd fall for me one of these days taichou?" the tone of her voice easily told Hitsugaya that this wasn't her usual teasing, but instead a defence mechanism to protect herself from heartbreak.

Heartbreak she had felt because of _him_.

Without wasting another second he inched his face closer to hers, his lips lightly brushing against hers until he felt her lips respond to his own. Slowly an uncertainly he deepened the kiss. Matsumoto sensed his uneasiness and took the initiative by gently licking the outside of his lips and gaining access to his mouth.

Hitsugaya felt her tongue licking along his sealed lips and instinctively he opened his mouth to allow her tongue in. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he knew he like it. Once again being the least experienced, (having only ever kissing Matsumoto once before) he started pushing against his tongue with his own. Soon the wonderful feelings from their first kiss returned and the pair found themselves fighting for dominance.

Their kiss finally ended when Hitsugaya felt the overpowering urge to breath. He looked at the woman before him, his heart racing from the different amounts of emotions running through his body.

"I love you Toushiro." Hitsugaya found himself fighting harder than he ever had, but this time it was to hold back the tears that he never shed from leaving his eyes.

Matsumoto knew her captain well enough to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. She took hold of the front of his jacket and pulled him down on top of her body.

"Matsumoto?" the question was obvious to her; she knew he had no experience in this department, there was no way he could he was barely an adult, but he was hers.

"Toushiro make love to me?"

Being a child prodigy and going through shinigami academy he knew what she wanted and honestly he wanted it to. Matsumoto pulled him into another kiss a long passion filled kiss that was nothing like anything he had ever thought he would experience. 

Taking a chance he hesitantly placed his hand on her breast and gulped when he felt her freeze.

He opened his eyes and found his vice captain staring at him like she had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I'm s-sorry Matsumoto, I thought…"

"Taichou is so cute when he's blushing." Her voice was bubbling with laughter, but this brought their relationship to a new level, this brought them closer. This showed him the level of trust that had developed between them.

Feeling a slight bit bolder from her playful teasing, Hitsugaya grabbed her breast and gave it a playful yet hard squeeze. Matsumoto's breath got caught in her throat at his sudden action, but before she could let a moan of pleasure escape her throat the two lovers where rudely interrupted.

"Taichou! The general commander has ordered an emergency meeting and all captains are to…to..." as their third seat stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face mumbling gibberish, Hitsugaya had moved himself off and away from his stunned vice captain.

After Matsumoto regained her senses she quickly straightened out her robes and made her way to the dumbfounded third seat.

"All captains are to what?"

The third seat looked up at her taller vice captain and nodded before finishing her sentence.

"Ah…all captains are to report to the…ah, first division immediately." After completing her message and looking to and from her captain and vice-captain she bowed before making her way out.

There was a long moment of silence after the third seat had left before either begun to talk.

'I have to go to the meeting now, but we will resume this as soon as its done." Hitsugaya made his way to the door and turned to face his smiling vice-captain. "We'll have to be more careful from now on."

"Hai Taichou!" After Matsumoto was sure that he had left she fell onto the couch, a huge smile still covering her face as she thought about all the things her and her captain would still do.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

She stood outside her office door going over her full proof excuse to why she was late. But honestly she wasn't that late it was still morning, technically there where six minutes left. But she knew him well enough to know that he was most probably here since early and that he would immediately shout at her for being late, but that's where she had a plan.

She would just push the blame onto him, but that wasn't a complete excuse he didn't give her much time to sleep last night anyway. With all that strenuous activity it was a wonder she got any sleep at all, so it was only understandable that she would be late she had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

Feeling confident about her brilliant excuse she opened the door.

"Taichou I'm sorry I'm late, but it's…" she looked around, the room was empty there was no frowning taichou impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. There was no shouting about paperwork; no complaining about how she was always late there was nothing. Absolutely nothing he wasn't even here.

Staring at his empty seat that usually housed the little captain feverishly working through the never ending amount of paperwork, which led her mind to the important topic of why there was always paperwork in their office. She knew for a fact that the amount of paperwork Toushiro did in a month easily equalled a whole years worth of paperwork in the other divisions. She had asked Nanao how she gets through all her paperwork seeing as her captain never helped her and she had said that it wasn't that difficult seeing as she actually did her work, but Toushiro did his work and her work so they shouldn't have that much paperwork, should they?

She thought about it for a few more seconds and decided that she would ask Toushiro as soon as she found him or rather if she found him. This raised even more questions in her mind. He was never late and he never over slept. Matsumoto smiled as she remembered a night when they had been fighting hollows until the early hours of the morning and when they finally got back the sun was coming up he announced eventually that he was going home. When he reached the door he looked back at the clock and turned around to return to his desk. When she had asked about it he had told her that work had officially started at nine and that it was now nine so he had to work.

She giggled at the memory, but then suddenly remembered he was missing and this was the biggest problem of all.

She walked down the hallway towards his room; she was smiling as she thought about all the things she was going to tease him with. Never again would he be able to complain about her being late again, not now when she had come into work ahead of him.

Finally reaching his room she took out her copy of his key and went in. Heading straight to his room, ready to wake him up as unceremonious as possible. As she entered his room she was stunned. It was spotless as well as Toushiro-less. She ran over to his bed and lifted the perfectly made sheets and he wasn't there. Not in his office and not in his bed and he couldn't have been at a captains meeting, because she had just seen Nanao and her captain mere minutes ago. Where was he?

She looked at the bed and smiled. Last night had been amazing. They had enjoyed themselves so much last night but then that dam hollow out break had ruined everything. Because of the abnormal amount of hollows they had stayed up late and she hadn't got much sleep. Matsumoto sighed. Every time they got close to actually doing it, they were interrupted by some kind of emergency; it was starting to get so bad that she had started thinking about just jumping him the first chance she got.

Smiling at the happy memory she got back to what had been bugging her all morning.

Where was Toushiro?

She tried to think of all the places he would be. Did he even have friends? Now that she thought about it he was always working, from the early hours of the morning to late at night. He never went out drinking or partying. He stayed away from all social events except those of a fighting nature. So where could he be?

"Hinamori." Matsumoto said to herself. That was the only friend she could think of that he had. His childhood friend he had to be by her that was the last place he could be.

She ran out of his apartment and headed towards Hinamori's hospital room. She ran with a skip in her step towards the fourth division. It wouldn't take long for her to get there, but she couldn't wait. She felt weird that not seeing him. It was like a piece of her life was missing like a hole that couldn't be filled by anything other than him.

On the way she had met up with a number of other Shinigami from the tenth division, but none of them knew where he was either.

Reaching the fourth division she ran directly to Hinamori's room. She stopped in front of it and took a deep breath. Opening the door she called out in a soft voice, "Hinamori-chan?"

"Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked as she looked at the older women.

"Is Toushiro here? I can't find him anywhere. He never came to work and he isn't at his apartment, I don't know what to do."

Hinamori stared at Matsumoto in confusion; she had barely heard a word she had said.

"Rangiku-san…ahh I don't know where Shiro-chan is." Hinamori said as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Matsumoto didn't know if it was woman's intuition or the fact that Hinamori was the world's worst liar, but she could tell that she wasn't telling the truth.

There was along moment of silence from Matsumoto and Hinamori assumed that she had bought it, but when she faced Matsumoto she could tell that that wasn't the case.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou! I demand you tell me where Hitsugaya-taichou is immediately!" Hinamori visibly tensed as she looked up at Matsumoto.

"H-Hai…Hitsugaya-taichou is in the human world at the moment." She said before once again looking down at her fingers in her lap.

Matsumoto was stunned at the information she had received. He was in the human world how come she never knew this and why wasn't she taken with him. She raced out of Hinamori's room and headed straight for the gate that led to earth. She would find him no matter what.

**(On earth)**

"Toushiro! Try some of this!" Orihime shouted as she moved some more of her home made cooking in front of him.

"Ah…I've really had enough thank you." Hitsugaya said as he crawled backwards on his hands. Orihime followed him with the spoon of god only knew what on. She crawled up to him with a big smile on her face. She had had so much fun having Toushiro test out all her new inventions, today it had just hit her idea after idea one after the other and to her luck who knocks on her door Toushiro.

"Inoue-san I really can't eat anymore." He said the desperation clearly visible in the voice well clear to everyone other than Orihime. He backed up into a wall and shivers ran up his spine as he saw the smirk on her face. He couldn't take anymore and this spoonful of whatever it was looked far worse than anything he had every seen before. Maybe she was feeding the inside of some sort of Hollow.

Suddenly she jumped on him pinning him to the ground as she tried to force feed the concoction she had made. He put up the best fight he could under the circumstances, but after a day of her mysterious food (to put it as nicely as possible) he could really move. He could feel her breasts pushed up against him as she tried to force the food into his mouth and that wasn't helping either.

He tried to push her off of him but as he pushed on her shoulders his hand slipped and accidentally fell against her breast. He tried to remove it, but Orihime didn't seem to notice and tried even harder to force it down his throat until her own hand slipped and she lost her balance and fell down on top of him.

Both their eyes widened as they stared at each other their lips frozen against each others, but then they heard aloud gasp coming from Orihime's front door. He knew it was her and turned his head to confirm his suspicions.

Matsumoto.

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

"Wait stop, Ichigo…ah…not there. No! We mustn't. What if someone sees us?" Rukia moaned as Ichigo gave her small breast a soft squeeze.

"You worry too much Rukia. No one can see us remember."

She could feel his smirk against the back of her neck, she couldn't deny him. After all this time he still drove her crazy and to top it all off his biggest talent wasn't in the battle field. Her head shot up into the air as Ichigo's talented fingers ran over her most sensitive spot.

Ichigo smirked as he felt her quiver under his touch. He had came to learn every last detail of her body from the spots that made her giggle to the places that drive her wild and that's why he knew something terrible had happened when her body suddenly tensed.

Looking up in the direction that Rukia was staring his own eyes widen as he saw a very familiar face as well as body facing there way. Matsumoto Rangiku, fuku-taichou of the tenth division. The atmosphere suddenly changed dramatically. Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a single word, she was gone.

Both Ichigo and Rukia stared at the empty spot in confusion until finally Ichigo decided to continue from where he'd had been so rudely interrupted.

"Huh? Ichigo what are you, ah…no not after…ah yes right there…ohhh"

"Could you two just get a room already?" Both Ichigo and Rukia's head shot to the right and straight into the eyes of Hitsugaya.

"Ah Hitsugaya-taichou! It's not what it looks like…ok maybe it is, but I can explain…" Before Rukia even had the chance to finish Hitsugaya was gone.

By now Ichigo and Rukia were completely confused and neither knew what to say or how to react. After almost a minute Ichigo finally spoke up. "Now where were we?"

Ichigo had no time to react or defend himself from the tiny fist that hit him straight in gut, sending him flying back a few feet before and angry Rukia started frantically stomping on him. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka, baka! BAKAAAAAAA! Do you have any idea what Nii-sama will do to you if he found out abou-" Before Rukia could finish her ranting Ichigo flipped her onto her back and kissed her passionately.

**(With Hitsugaya)**

Hitsugaya looked back at the spot he had just found Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia in a rather unusual position, but that would have to wait for now he needed to catch up with his fuku-taichou. She hadn't given him a chance to explain anything back at Inoue's place. Not that he had the chance.

As soon as he turned in his lieutenant's direction she was gone and the fact that Inoue had taken so long to get over the shock of what had just happened didn't help either. Sometimes he wondered how she had managed to evade so many Shinigami during Rukia's rescue. As far as he could tell she was just like Matsumoto an complete airhead at times, but when it came down to it that was one of her most attractive qualities. This was all a huge misunderstanding.

He had come her to get Matsumoto a gift, but been held up by Inoue the whole day. The plan was to get it and get back before anyone had a chance to realise he was gone, it was a surprise after all. But no things just had to turn out like this it just wasn't his day to day.

By now Hitsugaya had almost completely caught up with Matsumoto, he could see her long flowing hair blowing in the wind as she shunpo'd through the wind. She really was beautiful.

Deciding to end this game of cat and mouse Hitsugaya shunpo'd ahead of her. Matsumoto came to an abrupt halt in front of her taichou. How could she have thought that she would escape him? He was a captain after all.

"Matsumoto listen…"

"No! Why should I not after what you did!" Her voice was shaky and her eyes gleamed with tears just waiting to be freed.

"It wasn't what it looked like. She just lost her balance and…fell" Now that he had said it out loud it did seem kind of stupid, even he wouldn't believe such a story, but it was the truth and he was sticking to it.

"Do you really expect me to believe that" Matsumoto was angry, did he really expect her to believe such a stupid excuse. She had seen it with her own two eyes, his hand on Orihime's breast, his lips touching hers, lips no one else except for her were aloud to kiss.

Without wasting another second Matsumoto turned to leave, but as soon as she looked up she came face to face with a giant solid ice wall. Turning to her taichou she noticed that they were both completely surrounded by a huge wall of ice.

"When did you-" Matsumoto stopped mid sentence when she saw what he was doing. There in his hand stretched out towards her lay a single golden wrapper. A golden wrapper she knew all to well.

Within seconds Matsumoto's whole persona changed, he had it the gift of the god's.

_Where did he…Is that why he came. __Did he come all this way for that, but then why was he with Orihime and why was he kissing her and touching her and what was with the spoon. It couldn't be that it had all been a misunderstanding and that Orihime was just trying to force feed him her delicious cooking…_

Hitsugaya watched as Matsumoto pieced everything together. Slowly her facial features changed. Little by little until finally, on the verge of tears she took a step towards him. Hitsugaya smiled and took his own step forward towards her.

"This is why I came here. To get this for you, but I forgot where to get them so I asked Inoue for help, but-"

"Oh taichou! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have doubted you. Please forgive me Taichou." By this point both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were right in front of each other. Without saying anything he unwrapped the golden wrapper and pressed the chocolate ball of delight against her soft lips.

Matsumoto slowly opened her mouth allowing him to push the golden ball into it. She closed her eyes as the ball of delight entered her mouth slowly swirling it around and savouring the sweet, sweet chocolate. It had been so long since she had experienced this amazing flavour, but still something was missing.

Opening her eyes she gazed down at the man she loved, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Leaning down she captured his lips in her own, kissing him gently. She ran her tongue along his lips, giving him a taste of the delicious chocolate, but the chocolate wasn't what he was after. He wanted her and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Acting quickly he pushed her down and onto her back, Matsumoto's eyes shot open from the sudden action, but all she saw was able to see was what she would described as the most beautiful thing in her life. The giant ice wall had started crumbling causing snow to fall around there heads as Hitsugaya deepened their kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other softly covering the others in the hot melted chocolate. Hitsugaya moved his hand up her body rubbing along her thigh and across her stomach until finally reaching her bountiful breasts.

He started to squeeze them gently as he kissed along her jaw bone. Once he reached her ear he softly nibbled it eliciting moan after moan from Matsumoto.

"Taichou we can't, not here." Was all Matsumoto managed to get out between moans as he moved down her neck softly pressing his lips to her pulse until finally he reached her breasts.

"Rangiku-san! It wasn't what it looked like! Hitsugaya-taichou was just…just-" Orihime's whole face went bright red as she between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

_Are they?_

"Ah…Ah sorry I was just passing by, carry on. Didn't mean to interrupt you. Pretend you didn't even see me…ah ha, ah ha ha" Orihime laughed her famous nervous laugh as she slowly started moving further and further away from the two.

Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto watched in complete silence as Inoue ran away at lightening fast speed, but the damaged had already been done, the mood was gone. After a long awkward silence Hitsugaya got off of his fuku-taichou and straightened his clothes.

"Well I think it time we headed back, don't you."

Matsumoto just nodded her head as she got up and made her self respectable.

'_Damn another opportunity wasted!' _They both thought as they made their way towards Orihime's house. Making sure to take a different route than the one they had come from. Two very strong reitsu's were still flaring from a certain Kuchiki and Shinigami representative.

"Looks like Ichigo and Rukia are having fun, ne Taichou."

**A/N: Well that's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Hitsugaya pushed Matsumoto onto the long couch she had so often used to sleep and skip out of work. They had both waited so long for this that it was almost unbelievable that it was finally happening. So many things had changed since that fateful night just mere feet away from where they were now. They had both started by fighting over a small gift from god and now their relationship had developed to a new level. They had really begun to love one another and thus needed one another.

He slowly climbed over her his strong short arms providing the perfect amount of space for her large breasts to be perfectly pushed against his chest. He could feel it pushing harder and harder against his chests as her breathes became deeper and more rushed. He wanted her bad, but this would be his first time and because of that he was nervous. He moved closer kissing her gently and passionately like they had always done. Their tongues quickly finding each other and starting there playful, long kiss. It was always like this long and slow, caring and soft.

After they broke apart Matsumoto quickly swung Hitsugaya around and onto his back. She climbed on top of him and felt the bulge in his pants press against her core. She felt a sudden rush of excitement and pleasure run through her body; she couldn't believe how bad she wanted him at this point. She leaned down and gave him another kiss before sitting back up and slowly slipping her robes open to let her breasts free. Hitsugaya gulped as the huge breasts that had almost killed him on so many occasions we're let free from there confining clothes.

He had never imagined they would be so perfect and beautiful, a perfect blend of creamy skin with soft pink nipples. It was something he had never seen and even more perfect than he had ever imagined. Matsumoto took his hand in hers and gently put it over her nipple. He could feel it the difference between her soft breast and her erect nipple. It excited him for reasons he couldn't understand. He was a child prodigy, but nowhere was there ever something such as this in his training. He gave a small squeeze and received a smile from his vice-captain.

"You don't have to be so gentle taichou." Listening to his vice-captain he gave her breasts another harder squeeze and this time earned a soft moan of delight from his vice-captain. Matsumoto started rubbing herself against the huge bulge that was pushing against her core, it felt amazing almost exhilarating, but she wanted more. She bent over until her breasts where hanging right in front of his face. He knew what she was thinking and gently took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it carefully; rolling her nipple around with his tongue, as he did this he felt her warm centre leave his own as she once again stood up and off of him.

He looked at her in confusion for a second and then watched as her robes fell to the ground leaving her completely naked all except for the chain she wore around her neck. Hitsugaya felt a pain come from his groin. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt as it pushed against his pants. Matsumoto saw this and moved towards him. She ran her hands down his chest towards his pants and undid his hakama. She pulled it down and off leaving him almost completely naked.

She then focused on his throbbing erection. She had no idea her tiachou would be this bug. It wasn't huge, but for his size pretty big. She took it in her hand and slowly started moving up and down. She couldn't rush it this was his first time after all. She looked at him and saw his eyebrows frowning as he usually did when he was angry, but knew that wasn't the case this time.

"Its okay taichou let it out." She slowly moved closer and took his erection into her mouth. Hitsugaya's eyes shot open when he felt that it was far better than anything he had experienced so far. Matsumoto barely bobbed her head two times before Hitsugaya released into her waiting mouth. Matsumoto quickly swallowed it all before giving his dick one last hard suck.

She looked up at him and saw him look away he most probably felt embarrassed. She smiled and once again climbed on top of him he was still hard and she could feel his dick rubbing against her lips. She was already wet from their earlier activities.

"Are you ready Taichou?" Matsumoto asked as she positioned his erect member at her entrance. He gave her a quick nod before she slowly took him into her. Inch by inch she descended until he was completely buried inside her, it felt like heaven to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure either.

Matsumoto moved closer to him and gave him a quick kiss before moving back up and slowly lifting off of him. When he was almost completely out of her she moved back down. Hitsugaya's mouth opened, and Matsumoto's name came out. This made her smile before she started moving a little faster. She felt his hips move to meet hers almost as if it was too painful to be apart. After a few more thrusts Hitusgaya suddenly flipped positions again. Now he was on top of her and Matsumoto didn't mind. He thrusted into her at a constant pace each one filled with a little more force than the last. His mouth didn't stay still either he alternated between each of her nipples sucking and licking them with as much passion as he could and in turn received constant moans of pleasure from Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya could feel his orgasm approaching, but before he could release Matsumoto pushed him off of her. Hitsugaya looked at her once again with confusion written clearly across his face, but Matsumoto just smiled and turned around so that she was on all fours. Hitsugaya quickly picked up on what she meant and entered her from behind. Matsumoto's head shot up and her nails dug into the side of the couch, tearing the fabric apart and leaving long slits on the armrests. Matsumoto felt her orgasm approaching and she was close and so was Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya couldn't hold it any longer and gave her one final hard thrust before cumming inside her. Matsumoto felt his nails digging into her side as he came and screamed as she let her orgasm rock her body.

Hitsugaya fell backwards onto the couch and Matsumoto moved to his side. No words where shared as they gave each other a quick kiss before drifting to sleep.

**(Next Day)**

"Matsumoto what happened here?" Nanao asked as she pointed to eight long slashes on the arm rest of the couch.

Hitsugaya looked up from his place and prayed to all the gods that Matsumoto wouldn't actually tell them what happened.

"Well taichou loves working me so hard that sometimes I just can't control myself." Hitsugaya almost hit himself in the head with a brick could she be any more obvious.

"Well if you weren't so lazy and actually did your work on time then he wouldn't have to ride you so hard to complete it on time." Nanao said as she took a sip of her tea. Suddenly Matsumoto burst into laughter as Nanao watched on in confusion and Hitsugaya wished he was dead.

**A/N: Well there it is this chapter complete. The next chapter will be the End.**


End file.
